dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z
I Hope All The Characters From Dragonball Series & Movies Be In This Game It Would Be So Cool If This Game Have All The Characters From Dragonball Series & Movies 18:30, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Enzo Matrix 18:30, June 19, 2013 (UTC) i'm so happy i can cry!!!!!!!!Nikon23 02:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I hope so. You're right if this game could be include all of db charecter then this would be even better than DBZ BT3. Also guys, I wonder if this game last PS3/Xbox360 game? In 2014 all dragon ball game goes release to Ps4 and Xbox One? İf you answer me I will be happy. 13:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Im 99,999999999% sure that the game will not include all ... Just hope its not like ultimate Shit -- 15:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC)i And probability,we will add in game and Hero Mode as it is in Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi but this time,we change the modes (Standard,Light,Heavy) in heights and in your desired height you choose your desired Super Attacks (Exemple:Kamehameha at your hero with great height;Omega Blaster at your hero with little height).We will add in created heroes Super Saiyan mode and new modes:Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4,Super Saiyan God,Super Saiyan God 2,Super Saiyan 5. Sparking Omega? İs this Sparking Omega? Because I saw: Redirected from Dragon Ball: Sparking Omega Clock God (talk) 17:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :I also think Sparking Omega shouldn't redirect here, it would be like redirecting Dragon Ball AF to Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Hoshi to Dragon Ball Heroes. It's not a even a Sparking game as it was developed by Artdink, not Spike. 20:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Here My List Of Characters I Hope To See In The Game Dragon Ball Kid Goku (Base Great Ape) Kid Krillin Master Roshi (Base,Buff Form) Nam Grandpa Gohan Cymbal Drum King Piccolo Kami Teen Piccolo. (Base,Giant Form,Super Giant Forum) Arale Bandages The Mummy General Blue (Base,Max Power) Tao (Base,Cyborg Tao) Major Metallitron Tambourine Pilaf Machine (Base,Fusion) Buyon Dragon Ball Z": Mustard Salt (Base,Super,Salt) Spice (Base,Super Spice) Vinegar (Base,Super Vinegar) Goku (Base,False Super Saiyan,Kaioken Times 1 2 3 4 10 20,Super Saiyan,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3) Yajirobe Pui Pui Yakon Evil Buu Super Buu (Base,Piccolo,Absorbed,Gotenks Absorbed,Gohan Absorbed) Kid Buu (Base,Buff Buu) Babidi Devilman Grand Supreme Kai Kid Uub North Supreme Kai South Supreme Kai West Supreme Kai Kid Gohan (Base,Great Ape) Vegeta (Base,Great Ape) Vegeta (Base Super Saiyan,Super Vegeta,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3 what if.) Majin Vegeta Chiaotzu Nail Zarbon (Base,Monster Form) Dodoria . Cui Android 16 Android 17 Android 18 Android 19 Android 20 Cell (Base,17 Absorbed, 18 absorbed power wait forum gaint forum gt kid goku absorbed . Cell jr . Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 what if.) piccolo (base nail kami fused buff king piccolo fuse) what if . future trunks (base ssj ussj ssj3) what if . fighting trunks (base ssj ussj ussj2) . kid goten (base ssj ssj2 what if .) kid trunks (base ssj ssj2 what if .) adult gohan (base ssj ssj2 mystic great saiyanman) Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 what if., Super Saiyan 4 what if.) Majin Buu Biomen Dabura (Base, Demon King) . King Cold (Base, 2nd, 3rd form, fianl form) what ifs hero base ssj heroine base ssj Gogeta(Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 what if.) King Vegeta(Base, Great Ape) Fasha (Base, Great Ape) Raditz (Base, Great Ape) Nappa (Base, Great Ape) Spopowich Dragon Ball Z Movies Garlic Jr (Base,Super Garlic Jr) Doctor Wheelo Ginger (Base, Super Ginger) Nicky (Base, Super Nicky) Sansho (Base, Super Sansho) Turles(Base, Great Ape) Amond Daiz Cacao Rasin Lakasei Lord Slug (Base,Giant Form) Frieza (Base,2nd Form,3rd Form,4th Form,Full Power,5th Form what if.) Mecha Frieza Cooler (Base,Final Form) Metal Cooler Big Gete Star Brain Cooler Salza Neizu Dore Android 13 (Base,Super Android 13) Android 14 Android 15 Paragus (Base,Great Ape) Hatchyack (Base,Super Form,Gaint Form) Bido Bujin Kogu (Base,Full Power) Bio-Warrior Hirudegarn (Base,Final Forum) Abo (Base,Aka) Kado (Base,Aka) Tarble (Base,Great Ape) Chilled Bills Kyabira Toobi Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Bojack (Base,Super Bojack) Zangya Bio-Broly (Base,Giant Form) Janemba (Base,Super Janemba) Pikkon Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) Teen Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) Videl (Base, Great Saiyanwoman) Mr. Satan Dragon Ball GT Kid Goku (GT) (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) Vegeta (GT) (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) Goten (GT) (Base,Super Saiyan) Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) Ubb (Base,Majiubb) Pan Super 17 Syn Shenron (Base,Omega Shenron) General Rilldo (Base,Sigma Force Combined,Meta-Rilldo) Nuova Shenron (Base,True Form) Eis Shenron (Base,True Form) Haze Shenron Naturon Shenron (Base,Mole Absorbed,Pan Absorbed) Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto,True Form) Rage Shenron (Base,Electric Slime Absorbed) Vegeta Jr. (Base,Super Saiyan) Baby Baby vegeta (Base,Super Baby,Super Baby 2,Golden Great Ape Baby) Doctor Myu Goku Jr. (Base,Super Saiyan) SS4Goku3000 (talk) 18:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC)SS4Goku3000SS4Goku3000 (talk) 18:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I hope a lot of charcters from dragon ball,dragon ball z, and dragon ball gt are in the game. :) Differences Between Systems Will there be any differences between the VITA and PS3 version of the game?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 10:14, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, Vita players will have to download the game rather than being able to pick up a physical copy of the game, and I hate that. Other then that I don't think there's any other differences.~~Ogamirama Any confirmation yet on Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui? Still waiting for confirmation of Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui. Considering Saibamen and Frieza Soldier have been confirmed visually, let's make sure to post any update if the aforementioned are confirmed anytime soon. - 03:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :More screenshots of the Tokusentai are uploaded but STILL no confirmation of Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui? - 21:33, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm seeing people are adding Bills to the confirmed roster... don't know if this is actually true; can someone back this up? Also, still no confirmation of Zarbon and Dodoria? - 22:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :::"Frieza Soldier" is listed as a playable character? Does he just appear in the game or do we have actual screenshots of him fighting? And Still no confirmation of Zarbon and Dodoria? - 16:22, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :The section he's list is just a "Character", not playable character section since even for the Great Ape we don't know yet if they'll be playable like in previous Tenkaichi games or only appear in boss fights. Frieza Soldiers are appearantly Guldo's teammates in one of the missions. 16:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. I believe we should notate two separate sections, one for playable characters and one for appearing characters in-game as it can be a little confusing since most of the other game articles have sections limited to playable characters. I just hope to see Zarbon and Dodoria as playable characters so keep me posted. - 17:34, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Still no confirmation? It's going to suck if this game skips my favorite saga. - 19:43, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Since this game has modified fights where everyone faces Frieza, etc. just to elongate the story mode in an actually bad way, is it possible that it will be skipping all the canon sagas I found to be preferable? For example, will this game be skipping the fights with Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui and just making up for them with useless fights like everyone else versus Frieza over and over again? - 20:34, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I think we will watch BoG in this game just like dragon ball raging blast 2 and plan to destroy saiyans. So what do you think about this? Think that too ... --Soran 00:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) and also like hoe episode of bardock was in Dragon Ball Z for Kienct. Nikon23 03:06, June 26, 2013 (UTC) but i really hope not though. i would rather see a english dub of the the film instead. Nikon23 03:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) But may be we can watch it before this game on 13 september 2013. Clock God (talk) 20:27, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Possible US release date! Possible game release date for the US? Hey, so I've stumbled upon this video on YouTube, and it explains the possible release dates to the game in the US, you see, the day every DBZ game is released in the US has a pattern. So I won't talk about it much, and give you the link to the video right here! IT'S OVER-9000!!! 22:31, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :I checked Gamestop and they told me the game's US release date is in March of 2014. That seems like a stretch from now... - 20:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Cover art http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:Battle-of-Z-Box-Art-360.jpg http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:1371807439-dbz-boz-pack-front-wip-x360-pegi-12.jpg Which of these two images should we use? One of them has a rating, and they have a different placement for the title. 01:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) The second one with the logo at the top of the image is the official one, used on Wikipedia. — TonyBest100 (talk) 12:39, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Gero, Trunks, Cooler, 18, and Buu? on the page it says Dr. Gero, Future Trunks, Cooler, Android 18, and Majin Buu are playable. Is that true? Cause I haven't seen anything about it and I wanted to know. Also Majin Vegeta, Vegeta SSJ, Goku SSJ2 and 3, Teen Gohan (all forms), and Ultimate gohan. Maroyasha (talk) 08:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJYPo5l9ekY 10:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks :Maroyasha (talk) 17:47, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Will There Be Offline Multiplayer In Dragonball Z: Battle Of Z If They Don't Put Offline Multiplayer I Am Not Gonna Waste My Money On Dragonball Z: Battle Of Z -No there won't Maroyasha (talk) 17:46, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :That's the last thing I'd care about. Online features aren't necessarily a deciding factor whether a game's good or not. Multiplayer in and of itself is a last bonus feature. What they really need to do is have a perfect roster, better gameplay (something without button mashing and random guessing games) as well as a better story mode. - 00:35, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Too bad nobody thinks like you PZ. Kids today just want to play online each of them in their house. I miss when I used to do a Bomberman championship on Nin64 00:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't care much about the online stuff at all. Considering that not everyone relies heavily on internet as their primary source of play; did you know that only 20 or so percent of the world has access to internet and even less percent actually plays games online? - 01:22, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::PZ is right on gameplay thing. Offline multiplay doesn't really matter to me. Half my friends never want to play DBZ when they come over anyways. But we do seem to have good gameplay as of right now. There doesn't seem to be much button mashing, like the thing where you can do a chain attack is probably an option or it's reflex. All depends on if you like it though. ::Maroyasha (talk) 07:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think games are better when they rely on player skill as opposed to chance or luck to decipher the outcome of a fight. Especially for the sake of what makes a good fighting game. - 19:55, July 23, 2013 (UTC) In waiting for more characters to be announed. Ajhz (talk) 15:00, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Ajhz Would there be any what if charecter from db heroes? I really want to see any answer on this question. Please tell me and thanks... Clock God (talk) 19:09, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think so. What-if are generally exclusive to the games that introduced them: Tiencha for Budokai 2, Great Ape Raditz, Nappa, and Turles for Budokai Tenkaichi 3, etc. 00:29, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Will There Be Character Creator For Dragonball Z: Battle Of Z I Hope We Can Create Character Little-Enzo-Matrix (Season 3) (talk) 21:58, August 15, 2013 (UTC)Little Enzo MatrixLittle-Enzo-Matrix (Season 3) (talk) 21:58, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :There won't be, but you'll be able to change to colors of all the existing character's outfits. 00:36, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Will These Characters Be In The Game Master Roshi (Base,Buff Form) Dragon Ball Z": Mustard (Base,Super Mustard) Salt (Base,Super,Salt) Spice (Base,Super Spice) Vinegar (Base,Super Vinegar) Yajirobe Pui Pui Yakon Evil Buu Super Buu (Base,Piccolo,Absorbed,Gotenks Absorbed,Gohan Absorbed) Babidi Grand Supreme Kai Kid Uub North Supreme Kai South Supreme Kai West Supreme Kai Chiaotzu Nail Zarbon (Base,Monster Form) Dodoria . Cui Android 16 Android 17 Android 19 Cell jr . Adult Gohan Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 what if., Super Saiyan 4 what if.) Bio-men Dabura (Base, Demon King) . King Cold Gogeta King Vegeta(Base, Great Ape) Fasha (Base, Great Ape) Spopowich Garlic Jr (Base,Super Garlic Jr) Doctor Wheelo Ginger (Base, Super Ginger) Nicky (Base, Super Nicky) Sansho (Base, Super Sansho) Turles (Base, Great Ape) Amond Daiz Cacao Rasin Lakasei Lord Slug (Base,Giant Form) Wings Mecha Frieza Metal Cooler Big Gete Star Brain Cooler Salza Neizu Dore Android 13 (Base,Super Android 13) Android 14 Android 15 Paragus (Base,Great Ape) Hatchyack (Base,Super Form,Gaint Form) Bido Bujin Kogu (Base,Full Power) Hirudegarn (Base,Final Forum) Abo (Base,Aka) Kado (Base,Aka) Tarble (Base,Great Ape) Chilled Kyabira Toobi Bojack (Base,Super Bojack) Zangya Bio-Broly (Base,Giant Form) Janemba (Base,Super Janemba) Pikkon Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) Videl (Base, Great Saiyanwoman) Hercules Tapion Yamu North Kai/King Kai South Kai West Kai East Kai Toma (Base,Great Ape) Shugesh (Base,Great Ape) Borgos (Base,Great Ape) :I don't think so. The developers said that they can't have all the characters in a single game and only the most popular character we'll be playable in the game. 00:38, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Frieza Soldier and Saibaman are popular characters? I highly doubt that. They simply seem to have skipped the sagas that matter most to some fans once again; namely the Namek saga. If it weren't for the Namek debacle, I wouldn't be as strongly a DragonBall fan as I am. - 20:08, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Terrible Roster From what I see on the character select, it shows a terrible roster for this game. Frieza Soldier is playable and still no Zarbon and Dodoria? This game's roster is a joke. - 18:20, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :We're nearing end of September and still no confirmation of Zarbon and Dodoria. And yet, we have Android 17, 19, and Gero already confirmed. This is getting really annoying. If Namek saga is skipped, I'm just bypassing this game entirely. - 20:42, September 19, 2013 (UTC) 'hoping:' i'm hoping they add characters like: 1.Salt 2. Mustard 3. Vinegar (Base, Super Makyan) 4. Spice (Base, Super Makyan) 5. Pui Pui 6. Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Makyan) 7. Turles (Base, Great Ape) 8. Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) 9. Fasha (Base, Great Ape) 9. King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) 10. Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) 11. Pikkon 12. Olibu 13. Yajirobe 14. Master Roshi (Base, 50% Max Power, Max Power) 15. King Piccolo 16. Tambourine 17. Kid Goku 18. Kid Krillin 19. Kid Vegeta 20. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 3) 21. Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) 22. Tarble (Base, Great Ape) 23. Paragus (Base, Great Ape) 24. Gogeta (Super Saiyan) 25. Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) 26. Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) 27. Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) 28. Demon King Dabura 29. Meta Cooler 30. Mecha Frieza 31. Chilled 32. Hatchiyack (Base, Super Hatchiyack) 33. Spopovich 34. Master Mutaito 35. Aka 36. Cyborg Tao 37. Kid Chi-Chi 38. Chi-Chi 39. Videl 40. Mercenary Tao Nikon23 05:08, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Sage Naruto http://images.saiyanisland.com/showphoto.php?photo=13017 Remember Storm 3 with Naruto (Goku's outfit)? Well... Graphics comparison From the initial trailer to now...there appears to be a good jump in graphical quality... SSJ7G (talk) 04:44, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Do story mode necessarily always have to be team battles? I mean, for the Saiyan saga, is it just the whole good guys vs ALL the saiyans, when Goku has not trained with King Kai, or can you choose how many people fight in story mode? Guys, please answer me. Will I always have to play team battles in story modes, in battles there shouldn't be such, as for example, does Goku know how to use kaioken before the saiyans arrive, and when the saiyans arrive, do all of them (Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa and some saibamen) arrive, to fight all the Z fighters in one go? (Anu-Generation (talk) 13:38, September 18, 2013 (UTC)) Whis Whis is Playable. :Thank you ;) 08:34, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Confirmed 61 0f 75 characters so far There are currently 61 of 75 characters confirmed now, including forms. The last announcement has claimed there are 75 characters in this game with forms. Is there any chance that the last 14 slots might have Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui in them or is that chance completely diminished? - 21:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :No I do not think so. I think these three should be in the game, as they play a big role in Vegeta's improvement on Namek. (Anu-Generation (talk) 23:07, September 20, 2013 (UTC)) ::They're my three favorites in the entire series and still we haven't got any confirmation at all of any appearance in this game whatsoever. I don't know anymore now because there's already 61 of the 75 slots filled and nothing has as of yet been confirmed for them. - 02:13, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :::I also hope that the story mode does not contain all team battles, such as in the final fight with Frieza, how can Krillin fight with Goku in a team when he is dead? and how is Goku a super saiyan without Krillin dying? I hope there is another way to play story mode other than just ALL TEAM BATTLES. (Anu-Generation (talk) 04:31, September 21, 2013 (UTC)) ::::That's fine and dandy for gameplay purposes, and yes I agree about the whole continuity issue and errors attached to such a premise, but not having specific integral plot device characters is worse to me than changing these technical issues slightly just to make it a team game. Dragon Ball Z The Legend (or Legends) was very much like that with the team aspect but it was a great game for gameplay, although I hated the character roster there as well. - 18:37, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Is the 75 characters counting the Transformations? I hope not. That's less then RB2. Cause most of the time people count the transformations as RB2 had about 100. I feel as if all the Frieza saga characters are going to be here. They were big characters to making Vegeta stronger with Zenkai's especially Zarbon and also were pretty awesome. I'm going to guess team battles are only going to be fights when more then 1 person is fighting a character. Such as the Z Fighters vs Broly or Z Fighters vs Bills.Teengohanrocks (talk) 18:50, September 21, 2013 (UTC) It is 75 characters including forms. And yes, it is less than RB2. That's why I'm worried. Also, I don't see the logic of including movie characters over all the canon manga characters at all. I prefer all the canon ones to the movie and filler ones anyway as most of those types were created just to get defeated and that's it. Putting people like Broly, Janemba, Hirudegarn, etc. is idiotic to me when characters like Spopovich, Yakon, and Pui Pui are more plot driven and play more of a role. And that's just from Buu era. The people from Frieza saga are much more integral to the actual workings of the Dragon Ball story. - 19:36, September 21, 2013 (UTC) About that "Player Select" screen First of all, it updated: http://dbzboz.bngames.net/character.html Second of all, as you can see, it's just from this site, not a proper in-game roster. SSJ7G (talk) 00:32, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, but it skips the Namek saga as you can see. It goes directly from Nappa to the Ginyu Tokusentai. If Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui were in this game, they should have been listed between Frieza and the Ginyu Force. Now the images are passing the Androids to Cell and Buu, why would their profiles be updated after those characters? I seriously think the other slots are just going to be more movie people whom I don't care about at all. - 23:46, September 27, 2013 (UTC) What's a sage? Been seeing here that there is a sage Goku.. what the hell is that? 23:45, October 1, 2013 (UTC) more then 70 Characters? Is there any source? On select screnn are only 67Spots for normal Charcters; 3 for DLC and 5 for Giant characters... make 64+3 in total--SoranPanoko (talk) 00:50, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :Still no confirmation of Zarbon and Dodoria. That's what it means for the total. I'm very angry about this game's roster. - 20:12, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I already counted 71 confirmed spots. Is there any chance now that my favorites will still be in this game or not? - 21:04, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :67 playable + 3 DLC + 5 giants = 75 characters. 21:15, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah I counted 75 slots altogether. Does that mean that they are skipping the Namek saga or not? Is there more downloadable content that is going to be made available in the future, etc. that may still announce my favs? I haven't been this annoyed and aggravated about a game coming out since Budokai 2. - 17:31, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think they're skipping Namek saga, because there is the Ginyu Force and Frieza in this roster. They only skipped your favourite characters, PZ :D 17:41, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::That's not Namek Saga. That's Ginyu Saga and Frieza Saga, of which I only like half as much as Namek Saga, which is the fights between Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui. So if they skip the only saga I actually love, I'd be skipping this game entirely. - 20:01, October 28, 2013 (UTC) eh, ok, then :P There's Frieza Soldier 20:11, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Frieza soldier is lame and you know it. To put some random useless unnamed character like that over Frieza's elites is the same as putting a Majin Grunt over Pui Pui and Yakon. This is what annoys the living daylights out of me. - 21:44, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Or those Ginyu Force tryout over the actual Ginyu Force XD 22:14, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :This game is fine if you're a fan of Goku and Vegeta, but since I'm not, I want all the actually important plot device villains of the manga in a game. This includes Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Pui Pui, Yakon, Spopovich, etc. over useless characters like broly and janemba. - 01:54, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Broly and Janemba have whole movies for them. Those characters you said appear only for a few episodes and only to die XD Except for Dodoria and Zarbon who actually do something, but they die too. (But who doesn't?) 15:58, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :I feel that the actual canon characters are more important than the movie ones for a few thousand reasons. But I can summarize in just one. For example, Pui Pui is used as a perfect plot device to display that Vegeta's training in 500 times earth's gravity topples his previous experience of 10 times earth's gravity and that just because he was simultaneously under Majin control and the most powerful being in his quadrant of the universe still wasn't enough to defeat Vegeta. And all that plus the fact that Supreme Kai underestimates the Saiyan strength only to be surprised when Vegeta blows the life out of Pui Pui portrays the great epitome of the warrior who had not shown himself since Android 19 got decapitated. That was good writing and a good story connective plot point with the usage of Pui Pui; which is why he's my 10th favorite character in the series run. Someone like Broly is just useless filler who doesn't serve any purpose but to be a powerhouse and get beaten up in each flick and that's about it. All the movie villains are there just to get beat up without portraying any actual moral, premise, or connection to the plot that dragon ball is driven by. Pui Pui is the least important of my favorite plot devices, but even he is enough to shame the entire movie universe and filler material. The only movie villain that actually gains respect is Garlic Junior because of his own storyline. Everyone else was just there to get beat up without any powerful morality or complexity and Janemba and Broly are likely some of the weakest ones in terms of actual plot. Hirudegarn was rather poor too aside from Tapion himself having a good sub-story and using him as a plot device. All the canon folk deserve to be in a game before they add the movie people just because of useless reasons like strength factor or who is power level 500 billion. Raditz is a better character than all the movie characters combined. And that says a lot. - 17:43, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I now what you mean. I'm just teasing you, silly. 17:53, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :I haven't been much for the comedic angle mate. Sorry, I didn't mean anything bad. I haven't felt this annoyed about a game though since Budokai 2 and 3. You feel me? So, do you think there's any chance at all they'll be in this game... at all? - 19:35, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Dunno, who knows :P 19:46, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I Have A Bad Feeling That This Gonna Suck Kay then. :I don't think this is Spike at all. If anything, it's Artdink and Namco/Bandai. - 20:03, October 28, 2013 (UTC) : : great ape gohan since when did gohan transform into a great ape, it was kid gohan that used the transformation Nikon23 04:17, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :The name has always been "Great Ape Gohan". The name you add doesn't exist anywhere. It's 大猿悟飯 (Great Ape Gohan) on the official website: http://dbzboz.bngames.net/character.html 08:39, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Where are those images from? 04:56, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :it's confusing to most people. it's like for example you have a Super Saiyan Goku and a Super Saiyan Teen Gohan. that's all i'm saying Nikon23 13:32, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Super Saiyan Goten and Trunks are shown on this poster: http://vjump.shueisha.co.jp/newinfo/images/info_201311_1.png 06:57, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Adult Gohan super saiyan adult gohan looks like he could be a super saiyan 2, like how he was transformed into a super saiyan 2 in Dragon Ball Z "Broly: Second Coming" and in DBZ Episode 219. see! Nikon23 13:32, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :The game says he's Super Saiyan: http://dbzboz.bngames.net/character.html 超サイヤ人 孫悟飯 = Super Saiyan Son Gohan. 22:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I wonder where can we unlock DLC charecters on dbz battle of z? For the goodness sake answer me guys. Clock God (talk) 19:36, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Well, the name is the answer. You'll have to buy them. 19:43, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thx for the answer bro. How many dollar would I need to buy them??? Clock God (talk) 20:37, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know. I don't even own a PS3 so I don't know how much a DLC usually costs. 15:58, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you transform in-game, or can you only select forms?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:58, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Listings For those interested: *All Characters Stats *Complete Card Collection *Complete Item Collection *All Missions Unlocked *All Ultimate Attacks *All Specials 21:58, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Teen? Hi. Could someone please tell me what language they use and what do they mean by suggestive themes? I get comic mischief and violence, but I need to know the other two meanings to get it for my cousin. --R.G.K 19:06, December 30, 2013 (UTC) if u there would be vegeta super sayian god and broly super sayian god it will be better and if we can transform on our own it would be interesting i hope u make the game like the fans want it I have an question. As you know, Battle of Z is coming out soon so my question is about pre-order bonus. Does ssj Bardock and Vegito only apply to Europe? I pre-ordered the game at Gamestop so do I get SSJ Bardock. I'm still gonna buy the game, but if it doesn't apply, why only apply to Europeans. Is it fair that it should be this way in America. We get it late AND no bonus! Makes me wish I stayed in Serbia. Controller Layouts? I think there needs to be more to the control layout. I mean, I don't have L1, L2, Square, Circle, Square, R1 or R2 along with other Playstation things on the xbox controller. That and there are various loadout types in the game. Could someone not add each one for each console type? Kaze10 (talk) 03:09, January 25, 2014 (UTC)